


My Beloved, My Love

by impudentmugwump (frontierpodiatrist)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Cordelia POV, F/M, Jealousy, Married Chrom/Sumia, Married Cordelia/Stahl, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frontierpodiatrist/pseuds/impudentmugwump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody has ever loved me as much as I have loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved, My Love

His wedding was a joyous occasion attended in full bloom by all who lived and resided in Ylisse. There was no inivitation by any means, if you wanted to show up, you simply did. Cordelia had never seen the prince so delighted, clutching his new bride's hand with white knuckles. As if he were afraid she too would leave him as his sister had, walking straight off the edge of living. She could not blame Emmeryn, in the same situation she would no doubt have done the same. There was something about Chrom that gave you the impression he needed to be sheltered and protected, and even if you did not feel the same as she, guarding his life as yours was a sacrifice all soldiers had to make. After all, he, the prince of a blossoming country, could not be lost. If you were to keep your life at the sake of his, it would be treason without an excuse. Her life was his if he would only ask her (and she knew he would never do such a thing; it only fueled her love for him more, such a brave and selfless man).  
She had received many confessions at the hands of men, but none she could accept save for Stahl, her now husband. They balanced one another out perfectly, yet she was not satisfied. Sumia was the one standing beside her beloved. Sumia, the clumsy. Sumia, the ditzy. Sumia, the weak.

Sumia, her most treasured friend.

She could grant her no quarter, Cordelia felt betrayed yet delighted, the conflicting feelings inside her churning as she saw the brightest grin she had ever seen grace Sumia's lips. Chrom was always so radiant, she knew, she watched him always; today he was so stunningly dazzling she could hardly stand to look at the perfect teeth glinting in the sun. His suit was much the same, alabaster and pristine, newly washed and ironed. It was tailored in such a way you could not avoid the mark of the exalt, positioned in such a way it was the epitome of his allure. Sumia, her hair cascading in curls down her back, was dressed in a beautiful dress, one Cordelia could not imagine herself wearing. She in fact, had not, even on her very wedding day. Despite her deepest desires she told him she would rather have it over and done with than waste her time with useless frivolities. As Sumia stood before her, a semi translucent dress decorated with bows, Cordelia felt her heart sink. The two of them, statuesque in nature, it made Cordelia feel more inadequate than she had in all her life. For all she had accomplished in her life Chrom had never wanted the perfect woman, the best at everything she did, he didn't want a genius. He wanted a woman, with her talents and her flaws alike. Her heart was set aflutter when his gaze was directed at her, the picture of delight.  
Stahl knew he could never compare.

Their happiness was blinding.


End file.
